Volume 3, Chapter 7
Volume 3, Chapter 7 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary One day early in the morning, Yui seemingly packs her travel-bag in a very ambitious way. However, after finishing, it turns out that it was actually Ui who packed for her older sister who is still asleep. Some time later, the members of the Sakuragaoka High School's Class 3-2 are sitting inside of a Shinkansen on its way to Kyōto, the destination of the school field trip. Ritsu is pumped up like she was never before and constantly annoys her friend Mio. As Ritsu mentions to see the Fuji-san, Yui drops all her sweets on the floor while standing up. Irritated, Mio laments the fact that she can't be in one group with the much more mature Nodoka who tasked her to watch over Yui earlier. Since she has Ritsu in her group as well, Mio silently pleads to Nodoka's back who starts feeling uneasy due to being watched. Arrived at Kyōto, Ritsu comes up with a game where everybody has to speak in the Kansai dialect which is common in Kyōto. While admiring the famous "Golden Pavilion" in the Kinkaku-ji temple, Yui and Ritsu already grow tired of the game. Suddenly, Tsumugi starts explaining the temple's history in a flawless Kansai dialect which astonishes the rest. The next day, the homeroom teacher Sawako Yamanaka releases the students who can visit the city on their own. Mugi suggests to visit the district Arashiyama first but Ritsu and Yui are more interested in a nearby music store. Mio tries to drag them away but as Ritsu still struggles, she furiously declares to leave them behind. However, Ritsu spots lefty models which instantly changes Mio's mind. After spending much time and money in the city, Yui and Ritsu wonder why they had so much money with them to begin with. Mio reminds them that it was meant for souvenirs for their families, shocking the two. Back at the hotel, the group takes a bath. Mugi praises Mio's hair and while Mio compliments her back, Ritsu ponders if she should let her hair grow as well. Yui, imaging that Ritsu would only let her bangs grow is rather scared by that idea. At night after Mio turned off the light, Ritsu scares her with a pocket lamp. However, all of the sudden, Sawako appears with scares the group even more. Ritsu commends that Sawako looks even scarier without make-up which earns her a fatal clout. Sawako furiously orders them to go to bed already, but Yui and Mugi convince her to stay with snacks. While eating them, Sawako nags about other students copying the group's habit of calling her "Sawa-chan" which bores everybody present. The four seniors then start getting melancholic since it's their last year at high school already. While they talk about aging, Sawako gets huffy, forcing Ritsu to cheer her up. Yui then remembers that she wanted to thank Mugi for the discounts they got at the music store thanks to her. Mugi gets nervous and wonders how they managed to find it out. Mio mentions that it would be pretty strange if they didn't. After everybody went to sleep, Yui thinks about the short time she can still spend within the Light Music Club and wishes to be able to stay in their band Ho-Kago Tea Time for much longer. Just as she is about to fall asleep, another teacher bursts into the room to fetch Sawako who slept in the same room as her students. Back at the school again, the group is welcomed by Azusa. Ritsu gives her the souvenir they bought for her, a simple guitar pick. Azusa is confused since they were in Kyōto after all, so Yui explains that her guitar will sound like it would in Kyōto when she will use this pick. Azusa can't follow her but states that she will use it nevertheless. Trivia * In the anime, there where a few additional scenes. For example, the group of Yui, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio got lost in the city. When they met Nodoka´s group, they where revealed until they realized, that both groups where sourcing the train station. A bit later, due to eating snacks, Ritsu and Ui had no appetite to eat dinner. Category:Manga Chapters